


Visiting Family

by geckohorns



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU - Rose is Hop and Leon's father, Brothers bein brothers, Fluff, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Crown Tundra, and Peony is their uncle who adopts them straight up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns
Summary: Hop and Leon are visiting their uncle, Peony, in the Tundra for the season.That's it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Visiting Family

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything Pokemon related since I was like...14? And I haven't straight up written anything in months so it's not like...really good, but its something! Enjoy the bit I got done. There's more to come!

“So when was the last time you met with Peony?”  
Leon blinked, currently in mid-chew of his oversized plate of Smoked-Tail curry, fork stabbed into the severed slowpoke tail smothered in sauce. He looked up at the ceiling of the train, sorting his thoughts as he chewed through the food in his mouth.  
“Urm…” The champion swallowed, tapping his fingers on the table. “Maybe…three years before you were born?”  
Hop’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “It’s been that long?”  
His brother nodded, taking the napkin from the pile that laid on their table to wipe curry sauce off his cheek. “He lived in Wyndon at the time actually, in one of them big fancy apartments. It was pretty cool - his entire apartment was filled with trophies and ribbons.”  
“Oh yeah! Wasn’t he champion for a while?” Hop tilted his head, his own plate of food totally ignored. Leon smiled, nodding his head once again in affirmation, “Yep. He was only champion for under a year but he was a pretty good one until...y’know...Dad.”  
A small silence filled the gap between them, Leon facing the window next to his seat with a sigh. Hop frowned, sensing that his question struck something in his big brother’s head.  
“You could say that.”  
Another bout of silence bloomed in their corner of the train, the only real sound being the train bumping against the railroad. Awkwardly, Hop pushed away his plate of food to the side and let himself get lost in questions once again. It didn’t take long for him to pop up with another one.  
“...Is he like Dad?”  
Before Leon could even dwell on it, the train overhead let off a familiar ding to signal an upcoming stop. Hop quickly looked out the window in shock - he swore he just saw lush grass and Pidove flocking in clear skies. Now he found himself looking at a snow capped landscape, snowflakes piling down in droves.  
“Wow...are you gettin’ a gander at this bro?” Hop called with newfound excitement, his face pressed up against the cool glass with eyes full of wonder. Leon, fixing his cape that had been unhooked in the sudden stop, looked out the window as well to see the permanent winter outside, “Cool, isn’t it? Literally!” 

\---

“You need to put something heavier on Hop.”  
There it was - the big brother voice. Hop grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms, “This coat is heavy enough!”  
Leon immediately pinched the arm of the coat Hop was always seen sporting, tugging at it to show how thin the material really was.  
“I don’t think Mum is gonna appreciate a call from me telling her that her youngest has been chunderin’ in his Uncle’s bathroom because he caught a cold in the Tundra.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.” He put on the coldest glare his bright yellow eyes could manage.  
“Wanna try me?” Leon playfully shot back.  
Hop knew when he lost battles, and clearly this was a loss in his book. “Which bag is it then?” He spoke before a bag was forcefully pushed into his chest.  
“This one,” Leon grinned. “Mom and I picked it out juuust for you.”  
Curiosity as well as fear peaked his interest, Hop unzipping and dragging an insulated coat out of one of the many duffel bags they’d been carrying around with the rest of their luggage.  
“...You have to be kidding.”  
The coat was a stark white with fur lining the hood and the end of the sleeves, which was all nice and good, but what was really throwing him off right now was the unmistakable pattern of Wooloos. Hop’s face instantly turned red, covering even the tips of his ears. Leon could barely hold in his laugh as he tucked his gloved hands into his coat’s pockets.  
“Weeeell? Put it on.”  
Hop’s head shot up, mouth held open in shock. “You expect me to wear this in public?!  
“Yeah.”  
“You must be barmy!”  
“Just put the coat on Hop.”  
“But-!”

\---

“Well look who we have here!” A loud booming voice quieted the few people left at the station and earned a few looks. Leon was in the middle of showing Hop something on his phone when a tall man came to a halt in front of them. The younger brother was taken aback by the size of the man, subconsciously leaning back despite the large friendly smile the stranger sent his way.  
“Peony! How’s it been? Haven’t seen you in a dog’s age!” Leon gleefully stood up and threw himself into a hug with the man in orange. Hop stayed where he was, watching the exchange as he shrunk back. Usually Hop wasn’t this shy with folk he didn’t know, but the striking similarity to the Galar region’s chairman this man possessed caught him off guard entirely. It sent a spike to his stomach only for a few moments. He couldn’t dwell on it long enough to think hard about it.  
“Hop, don’t be rude now.” His older brother took the younger by the arm and pulled him up to stand. Hop looked Peony straight in the eyes. He didn’t know what to expect really. His uncle’s green eyes stood out like a sore thumb but yet held no malice like his brothers’ had. The walls Hop had quickly built up in the fear of the moment began to crumble.  
“I thought you were a wee thing but look at ‘ya! A fine man you’re turning out to be, my darlin’ nephew!” Peony spoke loud, letting out a warm chuckle that could’ve melted the entire tundra.  
Hop grinned.  
“And such a good fashion sense!”  
Hop frowned.  
“Now let's get a move on before you two catch your deaths. Can’t have my boys bed ridden their entire stay, now can I?” Peony began, fixing the hard hat on his head before turning around and heading out the opening of the station. The two brothers shared a playful glance before picking up the luggage they arrived with and taking off after their uncle.


End file.
